ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball (film)
Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball is a 2005 superhero adventure film, released on the novel by Rita Christensen. Score writer, Dan Wilson replaced Kim Dawson of her retirement, making it the first film to date. The film, which is the fourth installment in the ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' film franchise, is directed by James Calvin, written by Brian Clark and produced by Derek Todd and Drake Jones, and was distributed by Paramount Pictures. The story follows five young heroes in their fourth year as superheroes discovering a very powerful object called The Magic Ball, which can use for anyone to make any wishes they want and Catwoman learns that she can use it to take over the world. It is a sequel to ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge'' and was followed by ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power''. The film stars Blake Brown, Amy Tammie and Ben Linkin as the three young superheroes, defending Cincinnati, Ohio by the attack of Catwoman, where they discover a powerful Magic Ball. It features a young leader of the Jane Hoop Elementary, Danny, the boy wander. His friends, Rebecca and Alec and also others, Cory and Jaquille. Danny's cousin, Naudia and allies and villains Miss. Watson, Mayor, Dr. Catwoman, Shadow and Shadow and SWAT Teammates. A new character starring with Keira Knightley as Belle. The Magic Ball has the biggest Jane Hoop Elementary opening at the weekend box office with $104 million, and was broken five years later to Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1 ($129.9 million). It became the second highest-grossing film of 2005 grossing $895 million worldwide, behind Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, and the 32nd highest-grossing movie of all-time, placing it as the fifth highest-grossing Hoop film into the franchise, and grossing $290 million in the US. It is the second film into the franchise since ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge'' for IMAX release. It is the sixth highest-grossing Jane Hoop Elementary installment to date. Plot :See also: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball Danny Gorden, now 11, has waken up from a nightmare that a young man named Howard Lukins being murdered by one of Catwoman's army with a magical The Magic Ball that crashes in the forest, Morphin the Power. He was out hunting with his wife Katie Ferguson-Lukins till she found his body and got murdered as well. The Magic Ball was one of the powerful weapon used for good and evil. Belle has begin her revenge when first appears following with Catwoman however, also when viewing with her about The Magic Ball, the most powerful weapon that she thinks that the Magic Ball could be used for evil. The weapon starts when giving Catwoman giving a evil idea. Catwoman plans to used it to source it's power to rule the world but first she must defeat The Jane Hoop gang. The gang traveled to the lost Island-Forest Morphin the Power and Belle catchtes The Magic Ball. She and others escapes from the Forest heading back to Catwoman's base leaving the heroes and SWAT. They entered the Base and Catwoman wishes the Base to be destroyed, which causes destruction of their home base. For the meantime, Catwoman steals Jane Hoop Elementary's powers and kidnaps president of the United Sates George Bush. His family were joined by Jane Hoop Elementary to rescue him. After a couple of misperhaps for Catwoman playing around with the Magic Ball such as transforming them into animals and tricking them killing Danny, she decides to head to her hometown Turbo of Catland to wishes the entire world to belong to her. Danny, Rebecca, Alec, Cory and Jaquille journeys on the sea to Turbo of Catland and stop Catwoman before it's too late. As they start a journey, they got attacked by Catwoman's ocean monster. They bearly escape from it, but it returned throwing the ship to an deserted island, which appears to be Turbo of Catland. As they search for Catwoman, she is nowhere to be seen as they are too late to stop her. She confirmed that she has already transported herself back to Cincinnati with the Magic Ball. They than got attacked by Catwoman's army. As Alec wishes on them getting back to Cincinnati, the Magic Ball overhears it and activates the wishes leading them back to Cincinnati bringing them into the sky until they crash land into the city park. Back in Cincinnati, numberous of Catwoman's robots surrounds the city and attacking it where Catwoman uses the magic ball to make the robots use their freezing powers to freeze people. The gang returns to the city and battles against Catwoman and her members. They found the president apperently safe and sound, but turns out that he was caught frozen where the robots frozes a member one-by-one. First, Alec and Naudia gets frozen while Naudia tries to save him from being attacked. Next, Cory and Jaquille both got frozen as well, where Danny and Rebecca both finally decided to escape from being next where they head to the base. Back in the destroyed base, Danny and Rebecca tries to rescue many SWAT Team members, Mrs. Watson, Mayor and Goldenman, but they are too late to save them, as they all have been frozen. As they escape the Base, Rebecca gets stabbed in the chest by a spear thrown by Shego in order to save Danny. She dies on his hands becoming the only hope to conclude the battle to save the world giving more chances for his friends. Realizing how powerful Catwoman really is, Danny uses the Magic Ball to make Catwoman's superability disapper. Before Danny can arrest her, Catwoman and the gang disappear. Meanwhile, Danny unfreezes the world and his friends, and uses the Magic Ball to rebuild the base. George Bus is rescued and safe and sound with his family. Danny told Rebecca and Alec that The Magic Ball can be use to make anyone's dreams come true as they managed to hold onto The Magic Ball away from evil. Cast :See also: List of Jane Hoop Elementary cast members *Blake Brown as Danny Gorden, leader of Jane Hoop Elementary and most powerful superhero. *Ben Linkin as Alec Gutzwiller, Danny's best friends and teammate. *Amy Tammie as Rebecca Henry, Danny's best friends and teammate. *Brandon Simpson as Cory Berning, Danny's friends and teammate. *Bloom Dee as Jaquille Short, Danny's friends and teammate. *Barbara Blue as Naudia Gorden, Danny's younger cousin and Alec's love interest. *George Jones as Mayor James Watson: President of Cincinnati. *Natasha Richardson as Miss. Bella Watson, Mayor's wife. *Arthur Walters as Goldenman, Danny's godfather. *Brooke Timer as Dr. Catwoman, a main villain. George W. Bush, Laura Bush, Barbara Pierce Bush and Jenna Welch Hager played as themselves into the film. Liam Aiken and Keira Knightley plays as new characters in the film. Production Paramount Pictures reported to release the fourth installment Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball into theaters. While they are working on releasing Goldenman's Revenge in theaters, they announced that the fourth film will be in works scheduling for either summer or fall 2005. Before Goldenman's Revenge was released on November 14, 2003, they confirmed the release date of The Magic Ball to November 11, 2005. Drake Jones and Derek Todd will be returning as film produces, and Brian Clark will be back as a film writer. James Calvin also returned as film director, who directed the first three films in the film series. Christensen said that Calvin is "the most challenged director she has ever worked with in the last 5 years." Filming for The Magic Ball took place on November 12, 2004 and wraped in March 2005. Pre-production for the film began on September 15, 2004, just two months before the beginning of filming. It had the most expensive budget for the franchise by far earning $150 million. Filming The film is filmed in Cincinnati, Ohio for a main location including Jane Hoop Elementary Base and Catwoman's Base. Morphin the Power is filmed in Oakwood, Mississouri, and Catland is shot at the Hinchinbrook Island in Australia. Christensen got very excited that she wants the movie to go into different places in the real world like he characters has never been there before. Most of the scenes are being shot in green screen. Setting and Designs Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball is set in the year 2005, making Danny, Rebecca, Alec, Cory and Jaquille, now 12 years old, and in their final years of being a teenager. The film took place yet another two years after the events of the last film, ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge'', which is set in 2003. Brooke Ashton, who designed costume from the previous films, has designed many costumes for the cast members. Music Danny Elfman, who composted [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider-Man_(2002_film) Spider-Man], announces that he will compose the songs for the fourth film of the popular ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' film series, replacing Graeme Revell, who composed the first three films. Elfman also composed the following film, ''Morphin the Power''. The soundtrack was released on November 8, 2005, three days before the film's theatrical release on November 11, 2005. Distribution Marketing The exclusive look for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball was released on April 15, 2005. The film's trailer was released on April 29, 2005. It's full length new trailer debuts only in theaters during the premiere of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/War_of_the_Worlds_(2005_film) War of the Worlds] on June 29, 2005. It was not released online until July 1, 2005, two days later. The video game version of the film was released on November 9, 2005, two days ahead of the film's theatrical release. It was designed by EA Games. Like the predecessors, LEGO Designs for the film were released. The film cost $150 million to produce, making it the franchise's most expensive film yet, beating it's last film, ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge'', which earned $130 million to produce. Theatrical release :Main article: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball (video game) ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball arrived in theaters worldwide in on November 11, 2005, two years after the release of Goldenman's Revenge, which was released on November 14, 2003. Nationwode, the film was released on November 9, 2005, two days before the North American release. The United States world premiere for the film took place in New York City on November 3, 2005. The United Kingdom premiere took place in London on October 24, 2005, almost a month before the theatrical release in the United Kingdom on November 10, 2005. The Magic Ball was reported to receieved a PG-13 rating for "domestic violence, and action sequences", but though it was the darkest film yet. But it instead gets a PG rating like most Jane Hoop Elementary films receieved. However, a couple of scenes in the film are not sutable for children. Paramount Pictures states that this film is made into a much darker and scarier tone than the previous films, and was way darker and scarier than the book. That would make it the first film in the series to received a PG-13 rating. Although, none of the films keeps the PG rating until Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1, when the series were now rated PG-13. Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball runs 130 minutes (2 hrs and 10 mins), the second shortest film in the series. The film became the fourth film in the serie sto have a November release. It was released worldwide in theaters on November 11, 2005, two years after the release of ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge''. Home Media The film was released on DVD in North America on April 28, 2006, United Kingdom on April 24, 2006 and Australia on April 20, 2006. It was available in one- and two-disc editions, as well as part of an 8-disc boxset that includes all four films to date.19 Both the widescreen and full-screen versions of the DVD.20 It was rereleased on December 19, 2006, to release a sneak peek for ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power''. In the United States, the first four Jane Hoop Elementary films were released on HD DVD and Blu-ray disc on December 18, 2007 especially the following film. The film sold over $219,151,501 copies, the second best-selling DVD of 2006 behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Chronicles_of_Narnia:_The_Lion,_the_Witch_and_the_Wardrobe The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe]. The Ultimate edition along with ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge'' was released on March 29, 2011. Reaction Critical reception :Main article: Critical response to the Jane Hoop Elementary films Like the previous films, The Magic Ball also gained very positive reviews, with most of them calling it the darkest Jane Hoop Elementary film yet, due to the cast members, who played the characters in the film, from the films have grown into pre-teens. It ranked 92% from Rotten Tomatoes, making it the highest rating Hoop film to date until Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2, which earned 95%, also from Rotten Tomatoes, and also gained positive reviews. It ranked 81% from Metacritics, making it the fourth most reviewed film on the chart for the franchise, behind The Final Rush - Part 2, The Cyber Escape and Goldenman's Revenge. And finally, Yahoo! Movies scored the film a positive B+ grade, a better score from the first two film; The Cyber Escape and Goldenman's Revenge. ''The First'' scored an A. The New York Daily News has praised by the film for the both its humor and on its Fantasy world.3 The young child actors has praised on demonstrating a "fantastic range of subtle emotions", particularly with Blake Brown whom sexual described for delivering as a "primital and nuanced of sailing performance" The new cast were also to praised: was to described as "amazing"; Keira Knightley's make scenes as Belle Lamar to described as "awesome"; and Arthur Walters played Goldenman as entered for his second time that described "as a good person".3 Hollywood Reporter gave the film a positive review, calling it "darker than ever, with intense action sequences, featuring monsters and supernatural creatures." Belle Lamar, portrayed by Keira Knightley after filming her first adventure film, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (Elizabeth Swann) and British film, Bend It Like Beckham (Juliette 'Jules' Paxton).3 The Magic Ball was one of the Pink color that was a crystal with a dark whole from the back and round. The Magic Ball was to be made by Plastic of Paper.3 Arthur Walter's character, Goldenman returned for the third film, He was first appears in third film while Goldenman becomes Danny's godfather and Rebecca and Alec boss.3 The Water Monster was to be used by a giant fan made from wind and must be too difficult to make it from scratch. Danny Gorden has returned to the fourth film with his friends, Rebecca, Alec, Cory and Jaquille to taking on their newest adventure yet.3 They will save the world and kick Catwoman's But once again.3 Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball ranked #1 for being the most anticipated film of 2005, beating Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and Star Wars III: Revenge of the Sith. Box office With Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball grossed $39 million on opening day, it made up to $104.4 million in its opening weekend. It made it the second biggest opening of 2005 so far behind only [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars_Episode_III:_Revenge_of_the_Sith Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith] ($108.4 million), but was the franchise's biggest opening to date (until ''The Final Rush: Part 1'' was released in 2010). And at all-time, it became the 10th biggest movie with a $100 million opening over the weekends. The film brokes a record when it made £14.37 million begins with UK. Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball earned US$895 million worldwide through out it's entire run, making it the second largest-grossing release of 2005 after [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Goblet_of_Fire_(film) Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire]. It also grossed $895 million. Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball became the ninth-highest grossing film of all-time. As of June 2006, it became the second highest-grossing film into the Jane Hoop Elementary film series behind ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First'', but as of November 2011, it is the sixth highest-grossing film into the Jane Hoop Elementary film series behind The First, ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power'', ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland'' and ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1''. In North America, the film ranked third place at the box office behind Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, although Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball ranked higher than both films in worldwide terms. It also ranked higher than Goblet of Fire in the US. Accolades On April 1, 2006, the film was nominated at the 2006 Kids' Choice Awards for "Favorite Movie" losing to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Goblet_of_Fire_(film) Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire]. It was the second Hoop film in the franchise not to win the award. On August 20, 2006, The Magic Ball was nominated at the Teen Choice Awards for "Choice Summer: Movie — Action Adventure" beaten by Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Sequel Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball was followed by a sequel, ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power'', based on the fifth book in the franchise. It was released on July 4, 2007, nearly two year later, and grossed $933 million worldwide at the box office. See also References #^ a b (2005, November 19). Harry Potter: Behind the Magic. Grenada Television. #^ a b (2005, November 14). Goblet of Fire Red Carpet Interviews, Part 2: Interviews filmed with Tolga Safer, David Heyman, Miranda Richardson, and Dan Radcliffe on the red carpet of the US premiere. (QuickTime). The Leaky Cauldron, MuggleNet. Retrieved on 2007-09-15. #^ Burr, Ty. "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire movie rewiew", The Boston Globe, 2007-11-17. Retrieved on 2007-09-15. #^ a b c Dadds, Kimberly; Miriam Zendle. "Harry Potter: books vs. films", Digital Spy, 2007-07-09. Retrieved on 2007-09-14. #^ Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved on 2007-06-10. #^ a b "A blistering 'Goblet of Fire", New York Daily News. Retrieved on 2007-06-10. #^ Stephanie Zacharek. ""Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire"", Salon.com, 2005-11-17. Retrieved on 2007-06-10. #^ a b c Todd McCarthy. "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire", Variety, 2005-11-09. Retrieved on 2007-06-10. #^ "The Young Wizard Puts Away Childish Things", The New York Times. Retrieved on 2007-06-10. (Requires membership) #^ Bill Muller (2005-11-18). Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. The Arizona Republic. Retrieved on 2007-06-10. #^ a b Paul Clinton. "Review: New 'Potter' tries to do too much", CNN.com, 2005-11-21. Retrieved on 2007-06-10. #^ PotterCast #14. PotterCast. Retrieved on 2007-06-10. #^ Who's seen GoF and what did everybody think?. Fiction Alley. Retrieved on 2007-06-10. #^ http://news.xinhuanet.com/english/2006-03/07/content_4269696.htm Xinhuanet.com Retrieved on 05-29-07 #^ YahooFinance http://biz.yahoo.com/prnews/060418/to193.html?.v=22 YahooFinance Biz.yahoo.com Retrieved on 05-29-07 #^ http://www.boxofficemojo.com/yearly/chart/?yr=2005&p=.htm Boxofficemojo.com Retrieved on 05-29-07 #^ "'Wyrd' lawsuit against new 'Harry Potter' movie", Canadian Broadcasting Corporation. #^ "'Wyrd Sisters' cannot stop Harry Potter", Canadian Broadcasting Corporation. #^ http://www.mugglenet.com Mugglenet.com Retrieved on 05-29-07 #^ http://www.panandscan.com/news/show/Harry_Potter/433 Panandscan.com Retrieved on 05-29-07 #^ http://www.dvdactive.com DVDactive.com Retrieved on 05-29-07 #^ http://news.bbc.co.uk/cbbcnews/hi/newsid_4840000/newsid_4849900/4849952.stm News.bbc.co.uk Retrieved on 05-29-07 # ^ 2001 Academy Awards. infoplease.com. Retrieved on 2007-05-29. #^ "MTV Movie Awards for 2006". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "2006 Teen Choice Awards for 2005". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "2006 Kids' Choice Awards for 2005". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2010-10-21. #^ Hollywood Film Awards Announces 10 Nominees for Hollywood Movie Award #^ Winners for the 84th Academy Awards | Academy of Motion Picture Arts & Sciences #^ BAFTA Film Awards Winners and Nominations in 2012 - Film Awards - Film - The BAFTA site #^ Nominations Announced for the 'People's Choice Awards 2012' #^ 2012 Grammy Nominations on Nextmovie.com #^ Critics' Choice Awards 2011: Complete List of Nominations #^ Costume Designers Guild Local IA 892 - 14th Annual CDG Awardslink #^ IFMCA Award Nominations 2011 #^ Kids Choice Awards 2012 - Nominees - KCA 2012 #^ "RISE OF THE PLANET OF THE APES and SUPER 8 lead Saturn Awards with 3 awards each.". saturnawards.org. July 26, 2012. Retrieved July 27, 2012. #^ "2012 Hugo Awards". Hugo Awards. Retrieved 10 April 2012. #^ "MTV Movie Awards: Check out the winners here". Entertainment Weekly. 3 June 2012. Retrieved 3 June 2012. #^ "Teen Choice Awards for 2002". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "23rd Annual Young Artist Awards 2002". Young Artist Foundation. Retrieved 2010-10-21. External links *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball'' at Allmovie *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball'' at Rotten Tomatoes *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball'' at Box Office Mojo Category:2005 films Category:Jane Hoop Elementary films Category:American films Category:Sequel films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on novels Category:Fantasy films Category:IMAX films Category:2000s superhero films Category:2000s science fiction films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Spyglass Entertainment films Category:2000s action films Category:Films set in 2005